Cache/JAS attacked by SAU Interpol
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4367.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 24, 2016 09:47:34 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. JAS attacked by SAU/Interpol Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » JAS attacked by SAU/Interpol « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: JAS attacked by SAU/Interpol (Read 260 times) Jenkins Jr. Member Offline 96 Personal Text The Goons are the Salaf JAS attacked by SAU/Interpol « on: June 17, 2016, 10:30:31 AM » Will pretty this up when I have time. Being attacked by one SAU member and three Interpol members. Calling on my allies in Paladins and Ironmarch to black me up here. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39 Khalifa of Jaish Al Adna Al Salaf VicReyes Full Member Offline 173 Re: JAS attacked by SAU/Interpol « Reply #1 on: June 17, 2016, 10:15:43 PM » Quote from: Jenkins on June 17, 2016, 10:30:31 AM Will pretty this up when I have time. Being attacked by one SAU member and three Interpol members. Calling on my allies in Paladins and Ironmarch to black me up here. Did someone actually help? Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 587 Re: JAS attacked by SAU/Interpol « Reply #2 on: June 18, 2016, 02:42:06 AM » Quote from: VicReyes on June 17, 2016, 10:15:43 PM Did someone actually help? Nop. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 VicReyes Full Member Offline 173 Re: JAS attacked by SAU/Interpol « Reply #3 on: June 18, 2016, 01:09:54 PM » Quote from: dmc5 on June 18, 2016, 02:42:06 AM Nop. Should we? Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1380 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: JAS attacked by SAU/Interpol « Reply #4 on: June 18, 2016, 01:29:14 PM » Quote from: VicReyes on June 18, 2016, 01:09:54 PM Should we? Your call Vic. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN VicReyes Full Member Offline 173 Re: JAS attacked by SAU/Interpol « Reply #5 on: June 18, 2016, 02:08:28 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on June 18, 2016, 01:29:14 PM Your call Vic. Just found out he surrendered. RIP Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 Comrade Lukas Full Member Offline 111 Re: JAS attacked by SAU/Interpol « Reply #6 on: June 18, 2016, 11:02:42 PM » Quote from: VicReyes on June 18, 2016, 02:08:28 PM Just found out he surrendered. RIP apparently it's not over yet boysssssssssssss Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68110 aps Sr. Member Offline 273 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: JAS attacked by SAU/Interpol « Reply #7 on: June 18, 2016, 11:46:03 PM » Quote from: Comrade Lukas on June 18, 2016, 11:02:42 PM apparently it's not over yet boysssssssssssss Rip bullied jaish paladin pls protek gg lol lol lol Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1380 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: JAS attacked by SAU/Interpol « Reply #8 on: June 18, 2016, 11:53:01 PM » Quote from: aps on June 18, 2016, 11:46:03 PM Rip bullied jaish paladin pls protek gg lol lol lol Is not dying a reason to break pact? Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: Yes but RP kinda ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » JAS attacked by SAU/Interpol SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2